Within The Storm
by ResilientBelle
Summary: A bad breakup propels Bella, a 'Routine Queen' and meteorologist, to take an assignment with Edward, a storm chaser. A tragic event brings about a deeper fascination with weather for him. One week and a major tornado outbreak changes their lives. The storm that rages around them is nothing compared to their internal storm of passion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Are we ready for something new? I don't own anything, but I have some major gratitude for my beta, SunflowerFran, and my prereaders, Pandoras Box Isheavy and Mommy of Kahlan. You all are the best! If there are any mistakes, they are all mine. **

**Chapter 1 **

"Can't catch me, Edward!" Alice screamed as she ran through the field towards the barn. Her ponytail bounced with each step. "I'll find the best hiding spot."

Typical early summer day. Typical game of hide and seek between two siblings. The farm was a happy place for them.

"You run on and I'll count to, oh, um, I guess a hundred."

HIs sister hadn't slowed down since they arrived earlier in the day, which wasn't that much out of the ordinary. There was a three-year age gap between them. Edward was eleven, and Ali was eight. He was the older, responsible brother who climbed too far up in the trees, or swam too far in the lake. Besides, it was a hobby of sorts for him, to push the boundaries. There wasn't a time when he didn't enjoy that rush, even if he didn't understand why.

Edward stopped to take a breath and look around his grandparent's land.

The farm was huge, with sprawling fields of wheat in every direction. The cattle were a bit farther from the house. Several ranch hands and helpers were employed to work the land. Grandpa Cullen had spent years creating a sustainable life for his family. From studying him during the summer, Edward learned that hard work was its own reward. Since he had grown taller, they had plans to teach him how to use the smaller combine very soon.

Even though the sun was out when they arrived, the sky had become darker in the past few hours. It wasn't uncommon for a summer storm to pop up on the farm. Edward knew exactly what to do in case of hail or lightning. Grandma Cullen was especially fearful of bad weather, so she frequently asked her grands what they would do in the event of said weather.

The one event that Edward and Alice had never experienced was a tornado.

They knew where the storm shelter was behind the house, and he had no problem going inside. Alice was claustrophobic; that kept her always on the outside.

"No use in counting," he whispered before wiping away the sweat that was trickling down his skin.

Edward had almost forgotten about the book in his back pocket. It was about to slip out when he grabbed the spine. He usually kept his worn pocket guide about the weather and natural disasters with him. Perhaps it was due to the time they spent on the farm, but his interest went back further than Edward could remember.

Just then, his grandfather's voice caught his attention. "Son, go get your sister and come to the house. I think it's gonna rain soon and I don't want the two of you outside in the middle of a shower."

"Yes sir, be right in." He jogged the distance toward the barn, and of course, Alice had left the door partly open. She really made a game of hide and seek a little too easy, especially when her infectious giggles echoed.

"Hey Sis, Grandpa wants us to get in the house. It's getting ready to rain, and you know how Grandma worries about the weather." Her tennis shoes fell from the loft with a soft thud on the ground. "Come on now, we don't have time to play. Besides it's really hot, Ali, and I wanna get some lemonade and a peanut butter sandwich."

"You're always hungry big brother." He could practically hear her eyes roll. "Oh, wait a minute so I can catch a cat."

"It's not going anywhere, so hurry up already."

"But I wanna know she's okay."

Patience wasn't one of Edward's best qualities. How bad would it be if he walked back on his own? Alice had the attention span of a gnat, so even if she caught the cat, there would be something else to do or see. It was always like this. But he crossed his arms and willed his feet to stay in place anyway.

Thunder rumbled distantly.

"Okay Sis, if you get wet, it's all your fault. I'm going to the house." He spoke loudly, enough to motivate her to climb down the ladder, without a cat. Edward was outside before she could get both shoes on her feet. The old barn door slammed behind her.

The light breeze had been replaced with bursts of wind that whipped around his frame. Alice finally caught up with her brother and grabbed his hand. She hadn't done that since kindergarten. Then a shiver moved along her spine.

"Are we safe?" Her question caught him slightly off guard since she normally didn't care about thunderstorms. But he didn't have time to put much thought into that as a bolt of lightning tore across the sky. She let out a small noise and fell to the ground, almost pulling Edward with her.

"What's going on out there?" Grandpa Cullen called out from the front porch. He started running in their direction while Edward pulled Ali up. "C'mon," their grandfather repeated.

By the time they made it to the house, it was coming down sideways in sheets. Inside their grandmother wrapped Alice up in a blanket; she was shivering, almost hyperventilating. Edward had witnessed her behaving in a manner similar to this, but not to this extreme. He wasn't about to let his vulnerability get the better of him. It was absolutely important for him to stay calm, like his grandfather. No questions asked.

He'd always admired his stoicism. It had become a rare commodity.

After every loud noise, Ali wimperd, and the house shook, while hail pelted the windows. The storm was getting closer to the farm. Their grandparents pulled them toward the center of the house, into a long, large hallway. It was safer than the downstairs bathroom, because it had a window near the sink. They could hear panes breaking, objects hitting the house, along with crashing clangs outside. Once the front door blew open, their safety became questionable.

Edward looked up at his grandfather when they heard the tornado sirens.

"Run to the shelter!" The lights flashed off and on, eventually dimming completely. Yet it was nothing in comparison with the dark that swarmed the farm.

He was the first to get to the back door, but the screen door was fighting with the elements. Alice and their grandmother ran past as the wind pulled it off the hinges. It flew up like a feather after knocking a metal ladder to the ground. Some of the cattle had escaped and were running in all directions. Dirt, rocks,and roof shingles flew around chaotically while Grandpa Cullen and Edward fought to pull the heavy doors of the shelter open.

Transformers near and far exploded into showers of fire and lights, and the windmill near the barn toppled over like a child's Tinker Toy. Parts of the old Ford truck flew off one by one. Alice was pulled out of her grandmother's death grip, and the rear bumper collided with her body.

Her scream rang through the air when she landed on her back ground. Seeing his baby sister in agony cut him to the bone. Edward tried to run out of the shelter, but Grandpa Cullen prevented him by running out into the danger first. He yelled back for him to stay with their grandmother.

A long, dark funnel formation was headed in their direction, jumping up for a second landing, then coming closer. It was over a mile wide.

There wasn't anything Edward could do to help. He was gutted as they waited. Seconds dragged on before the door swung open with a loud clang. Alice was doing the best she could to get inside, but it became apparent that something was wrong with her legs.

"I can't...I can't," she cried out. "Can't feel…"

He wanted to know what to do, to fix her problem, and to know if his grandfather was okay.

Then, what sounded like a roaring train was all they could hear. Edward could taste the dirt when they huddled around Alice, who could not stop screaming in agony. Grandma Cullen recited Psalm Twenty-Three over and over in a small voice. An eternity passed before the outside noise died down. Edward noticed that Alice had passed out or possibly gone into shock.

He attempted to push the doors up, but there was only so much Edward could do.

"_No, it's not going to end. We're not gonna die." _That thought ran through his brain on loop.

"_They need me to fix it."_

His eyes grew wide when a small beam of light came through. Sam Uley, one of the ranch hands, was pulling the doors open and calling others to assist. First thing was to move Alice out of the shelter since she was in no shape to help herself.

His grandmother kept asking about her husband, and Sam tried his hardest to hold her back. Edward stood silent, watching her run before she screamed.

A part of him broke into a thousand smaller parts that day, and determination set into his bones and soul. No one he loved would ever be harmed by a tornado ever again. That was the one thing of which Edward was sure.

**Twenty-Five Years Later**

"All I want to do is to save lives, not give people false hope. Listen, Paul, this is what I do. I get in the middle of natural disasters and study them. You, on the other hand, are supposed to publish the actual facts our team gives you. Is that so freakin' hard?"

The ridiculously small room smelled of stale cigarettes. Paul's stupid mouth would open and shut, which made him look like the idiot he was. HIs eyes were far apart and beady. Sitting in the chair across from him was uncomfortable for Edwar; the back wasn't high enough. It was meant for a person with a much smaller frame. And the left arm was loose.

How he wanted to rip it off and hurl it at the 'so-called' press and marketing manager.

Paul gave the local media some incorrect information recently. He stated that they were testing a system, that would give people enough time to get to safety if a tornado was spotted. Supposedly it would give them up to fifteen minutes. Everytime he thought about the incorrect report, it only caused Edward to become angrier. He rubbed at his day-old stubble while considering his words carefully.

But the things he wanted to say out loud wouldn't make the situation any easier.

"Calm down, Cullen. You're giving me a damn headache." Paul looked over in the direction of the window, disregarding the atmosphere between the two men.

Edward stood and paced while he attempted to control his temper. Obviously, the man was baiting him into an argument.

"Whatever you have to say, spit it out already. I'm tired of listening to your voice." He sank further down into the chair with a slight sneer.

"Nope. I'm done trying to talk some sense into you." Edward picked up his bag and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the person I should have spoken to in the first place." Edward slammed the door hard and hoped he made his point. If Paul wasn't going to listen, then maybe Phil, the almighty boss, would. It was his company's name that was on the line.

The offices of Masen Research were sizeable enough, but they always felt too small when he came by during the week. Edward wanted to be outside in the field, waiting for the next storm. Desk jobs weren't within his comfort zone because they made him feel trapped and useless; it reminded him of a time before when he was helpless to those around.

LIke he said to Paul, though, all he wanted to do was to save lives, the same way he wanted to on his grandparent's farm so many years ago.

No matter what, though, when his mind drifted in that direction, all he could see was the devastation on his grandmother's face. And the screams still haunted him late at night.

Edward paused, made a fist, then shook his head.

He'd learned to stop thinking about _that_ day, every day. It would creep up occasionally, a beast in his brain that would fight for dominance.

Except that he wasn't going to let it happen today. Common sense dictated that it wouldn't help him or anyone else.

Reality pulled him back to what he needed to accomplish.

There was a bright cubicle outside of Phil's office. Lauren was the administrative assistant who could work her magic within the walls of Masen Research. She was consistently pleasant and could communicate with the press much better than that asshole, Paul. It wasn't easy finding someone with her kind of people skills.

As he approached, she gazed up at Edward when he stopped at her desk. His presence was more important than an endless email list, but as much as she daydreamed about him, it was really useless. Yes, he was easy on the eyes, probably a great lay. Yet Lauren found him aloof and slightly rough around the edges, and that really wasn't her style. Who would really want to tangle with a man such as him? He was always polite and professional when they talked, but she knew that was only for certain folks.

He didn't reveal much about himself around the office. There were four members of the field research team, the chasers, and Edward was the quiet one.

Lauren's brother, Emmett, was also one of the storm chasers along Seth, and Jasper. Over time they had developed a brotherhood. Sure, Emmett divulged some of the activities that occurred when they were on the road, but some information he kept to himself.

Back in the winter, she'd heard some strange tale about Edward's sister, who was paralyzed. Lauren knew better than to ever bring it up of course.

This afternoon, the sour look on his face said it all, and they kept their conversation brief. When Edward Cullen was in a hurry, it was written all over his face.

He needed to have this information cleared before leaving for the night. It was of absolute importance.

Phil stood when Edward walked into the room, shook his hand, and motioned for him to have a seat.

It was a relief to talk to someone who cared.

"This won't take long," he began. "What Paul said to the press was incorrect, sir, and it would be a good idea for a corrected statement to be released. I attempted to explain how important this was, but he wasn't listening." Phil's eyebrows pushed together as he motioned for him to continue. Edward laid his hands flat on the desk so he couldn't pop his knuckles. "It gives the public this...sense that we have come up with some miraculous idea that will give people ample time...to hide if there's a tornado."

"I agree, Edward, and you can consider it done. We don't have time to misinform people. I'll have a statement ready for Lauren to send out to the newspaper and TV news. No one will be the wiser."

"Thank you, sir, for understanding. You above anyone else should know how I feel."

"Of course. The four of you work too hard for the rest of us to make your research seem," he snapped his fingers. "Oh, what's the word? Incompetent. That's what I was looking for." Phil stood and walked to the door with him. "Masen Research would not be where it is today without our storm chasers. Despite what anyone else says, you're the force behind the team, Edward." He clapped him on the shoulders.

"Now, go home and relax; drink a beer or two. You need to take the edge off." He shook head to agree with Phil.

"I know I take my job too seriously."

"Edward, you take your life too seriously, and pardon me for saying so, but someone had to say it."He pulled his lips into a tight line.

"Yeah, you're not the first person to say that to me, but it's part of my character. I don't do anything halfway. Ever."

They walked out of his office together, down the hallway, and out to his Jeep. The warmth of the late June day was almost suffocating. There wouldn't be any rain tonight.

"I wouldn't have you any other way, Edward. I mean that, so please listen when I say there's more to life than chasing storms. You need to find something, or maybe someone, that really makes you content. Wouldn't it be great to go home after a long day to be with that woman? And if you say no, you can put liar on your resume." Phil took a step back.

Edward pushed his hands further into his pockets to hide his discomfort. "Haven't we had this conversation before? I know you mean well, Phil, it's just…"

Phil took a step back and lifted both hands in the air. "Hey, no pressure from me. I'm not expecting you to change overnight. Consider this to be simple advice. Take it or leave it."

"Okay, okay, you made your point. I'll go home and chill."

It was enough for Phil, who turned on his heels to go back inside, as Edward climbed into the Jeep and let out a heavy breath.

He knew there was a hole in life. It hadn't bothered him until this afternoon. But how was he going to fix it? It wasn't as if he could pick up a hobby like playing a sport or repairing cars.

He missed rock climbing, though, and whitewater rafting. Now those were activities he wanted to pursue with a passion. Cliff diving was next on his bucket list, but it had to be at just the right location. Edward had enough common sense to know he couldn't cliff dive alone.

He laughed when he thought about finding someone, besides Emmett, who would join him.

When was the last time a woman piqued his interest? It would have to be one that didn't approach life like a timid mouse afraid of its shadow.

He turned onto the interstate and turned up the music to drown out his thoughts.

About an hour previous, a young woman was driving down the same interstate in the opposite direction. She was in no particular rush; work was her final destination.

It had been a quiet day for Bella Swan, another typical one.

She and her mom, Renee, talked over video chat just after breakfast. Renee was active in her community in Palm Springs, but it was no secret she longed for a grandchild.

That subject came up in their conversation, and Bella quickly sidestepped. Children and babies weren't in the picture for now.

She craved the quiet life, and the predictability and stability of one.

Obviously, there would be some changes when she and Alex married, whenever that happened. Neither one pressured the other for a date. He would spend the night at her place and vice versa. His job as an engineer required long hours. Lately, though, she hadn't seen much of her fiance. Bella was concerned when he again canceled lunch. This was the fourth time in a row.

Friday afternoon, before she went to work, Alex dropped by her place with a peck and a small bunch of flowers.

Then he told her that he would be at the work site most of the weekend, until Sunday morning.

Aaahhh, the life of the city's most well-known meteorologist was becoming downright boring.

She pulled her two year old Toyota Camry in to the parking lot of the news station.

"Eighteen minutes," she announced.

Bella had this odd, lifelong fascination with counting and weather. However, she wasn't keen on math. But she counted things, like word syllables or miles, frequently in her head. The only reason she gave for this habit was that it made her focus on one small detail at a time.

The weather, on the other hand, was interesting from an academic standpoint. She liked the preciseness of the science; how predictable it was when two opposing fronts came together.

In her mind, it was a way of always being prepared, too. No surprises for this girl.

Bella waved at the security officer at the rear entrance. She stopped at the mailboxes and the usual mundane pieces were waiting for her. An invitation to the barbeque picnic next week, and an ad for the 5K Relay for Heart Health. She watched as a piece of paper floated down and landed on her feet. Upon picking it up, she began to read over it.

'_Wanted - A meteorologist interested in a field assignment. You will shadow one of the scientists from Masen Research for one week. Our viewers want to know what it's like to chase storms, especially tornadoes. Are you the one for the job?'_

Bella rolled her eyes and tossed the annoying paper into the trash can.

The day she would shadow a storm chaser would also be the day she lost her mind.

"We should expect a high near ninety tomorrow, so enjoy the early morning before the heat sets in for the afternoon," She flashed a bright smile for the camera on the left.

Another news broadcast was complete. Their boss, Aro, thanked everyone for a job well done.

Bella walked off the set and smoothed her beige cardigan. At her desk, her phone blinked. There were two missed calls. One was unknown, and the other was Alex.

They had plans to meet up tomorrow. She'd been looking forward to spending time with him, and Bella had something special planned. They could take in the new art exhibit at the museum, followed by a late lunch, and then the lecture series on Fitzgerald at the downtown library was a must.

She checked her messages. Alex simply said to call him when she had an opportunity.

Bella sat down, flipped her dark brown hair to one side, and pressed his number.

He answered with a hello on the fourth ring.

"I got your message, and I only want to hear that you're excited about Sunday."

"Yeah about Sunday," he started, "I'm afraid I have to bail on you, Babe. My boss wants to review the, um, presentation before Monday. We have to cross and dot all of our letters."

She didn't want him to hear the disappointment in her voice. "We can reschedule. I understand how important your job, I mean career, is. A good fiancee always supports her husband-to-be." Bella rubbed at her left temple and hoped she wouldn't get a headache.

"I knew you wouldn't mind. This project won't last much longer, and we'll have more time to spend together." He paused. "There may be a raise if this is successful. I'm talking about big money, Bella. More money would make us happier, right?"

She could practically see his brown eyes pleading with her. If she had a nickel for every time he said 'this project won't last _too much longer,_" they would be in a higher tax bracket.

"Sure, Alex. Like I said, I have to support you and whatever you decide to do."

"You're really great, you know that? I couldn't ask for a better woman to be by my side. Don't get too lonely, okay?"

She smiled weakly. "Don't worry about that. I can find something to do. Love you."

"Yeah, that too," he replied in a hurry and hung up.

Alex didn't realize how he kept letting her down, smashing her heart along with her plans.

Crying wasn't going to solve her problem; besides, she didn't want to ruin her makeup.

She stood and took a deep breath. Since her plans were changed, Bella decided to do something different, something a bit more spontaneous.

Alex would have to come back home eventually. His smile would be worth the effort, when he saw her waiting in his bed.

Inside her black quilted bag, there was a simple and modest white nighty. She wasn't the kind of woman who would go out in public wearing one under a belted trench coat.

Bella packed lightly while assuring herself that she could indeed pull this off.

She was a confident and able woman of twenty-five, who mentally kept counting to that same number. At least that was keeping her calm while driving.

His car wasn't in the garage, but that wasn't a problem. That allowed extra time for her to get ready, possibly make a late supper. Would Alex like pancakes?

This was perfect. This was exhilarating. How could her plans go wrong?

Bella quietly let herself into the dark house. Shoes and ties littered the mudroom floor. Her fiance wasn't the tidiest person, but some traits were worth overlooking. The half bath near the mudroom was the perfect place for her to change.

After looking at her reflection, hesitation set in her heart. She wasn't used to surprising other people. It wasn't in her manner.

But Alex needed to know that she was willing to wait, but she was also in need of his time and presence.

It was now or never.

Bella thought she heard a noise, so she slid her clothes off and put on her slip. It'd been a while since she'd worn the garment; it fit her body well. She folded the knit sweater set and put in her bag, along with her jeans.

There was that noise again, but this time it was a bit louder and more concerning.

Despite her trepidation, Bella took quick steps on her tiptoes towards the bedroom.

A moan and a low growl, one that she recognized, stopped her in her tracks.

Then she heard a giggle followed by the sound of a woman calling out Alex's name.

Dread consumed her while a sharp pain in her head made its presence known.

Bella wasn't sure if she should face whatever illicit activity was transpiring, but a part of her needed to be certain.

It only required her to open the door to the bedroom.

'_No, no, NO, not THIS," _Were the only words she wanted to say. In reality, she was unable to speak at that moment. His eyes met hers. The other woman, whoever she was, asked in a nasal voice who the hell would interrupt them. Then she began laughing,and her head fell back on the pillow.

"No Alex, more money wouldn't have made us happier. And all the damn money in the world won't make a difference now or ever!"

Of course he followed after her, doing his very best impression of remorse with his hand gestures while saying, "Bella, I can explain.''

"I don't want _your_ explanation." She ignored his endless, pitiful statements and grabbed her bag from the bathroom. Alex set his hand on her shoulder when she was walking through the door, but Bella pulled away without giving him a glance.

She rushed out to her Toyota and drove away with tears falling down her face. He didn't bother to chase after her or call her phone.

This was the first experience Bella had with cheating. He'd never given any clues, but there were those weekends when he was supposed to be, 'out of town.'

Yes, she felt stupid, and if there were an award for naivite, it would have Bella Swan's name plastered on the front.

With a right turn, she was back on the interstate. Home was her destination, and the only place she wanted to be.

**I'm so excited over this fic, and I hope you are as well. Thank you once again! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I am seriously humbled and surprised by how much you all like the first chapter. Thank you tremendously. I hope that this puts a smile on your face. Thank you to my amazing beta, Sunflower Fran, and to my wonderful prereaders, Pandoras Box Is Heavy and Mommy of Kahlan. No copyright infringement. All mistakes are mine. **

**Chapter 2**

Bella stayed in bed for the remainder of the weekend to nurse her emotional wounds. Then she considered lying there for the duration of the coming week. Once you've had your heart smashed and shattered, did it really matter if or when a person got out of bed?

The sheets were hanging halfway off the mattress, and the lights were off. She hadn't turned them on since returning temperature hovered around seventy, due to the air conditioner.

Yet she was shivering, so sleep either eluded or consumed Bella, along with her incessant counting. Tissues, the torn pieces of their engagement announcement, and petals were among the last items she'd gone over in her mind.

While she'd overlooked her need to eat, Bella kept hearing her stomach growl. The noise was persistent and annoying, and a reminder of how she had ignored her deeper thirst for living.

The last time she ate was Friday, before she learned of his infidelity. Acid rolled in her stomach when she thought of that moment and stopped in the doorway. Perhaps that was how she was going to view her life now, before and after Alex ruined her it.

His name was cringe-worthy; thank God she didn't know the name of whoever he slept with. While she wanted to never hear his again, her brain kept rubbing over it metaphorically.

Maybe eating would keep her mind on the present.

Bella didn't want to cook, so she pulled down a box of tasteless crackers and made a face when she bit into one. Then she started counting the number of times she swallowed.

'Maybe I'll choke on these stupid things. Ha! Wouldn't that make a great introduction on the news? _'Everyone's favorite meteorologist is found dead with a cracker in her mouth.'_

She wanted to laugh at herself, really, but she imagined Alex and whoever he was screwing were getting a chuckle at her expense. And how long had they been laughing behind her back?

'_Neither of them is worth a damn, and there isn't enough liquor in the state of Oklahoma for me to drink.' _

Bella considered getting drunk at some point. Was there an app for ordering whiskey? If there ever was an occasion to drink, well, she couldn't think of a better one.

But she never ordered anything for fear the delivery person would recognize her. That little bit of notoriety that came with her position could be a pain sometimes. Instead, a swig of wine from a half-empty bottle in the fridge had to do the job.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw her phone light up with a notification. Since returning home, she hadn't paid it any attention, but now she wanted to know what was waiting.

The only text was from the pharmacy; in desperation, Bella pulled up her personal email, RoutineQueen09. There wasn't anything from Alex, and he sure as hell stayed away from her professional Facebook account.

He had a callous streak that had always made her feel uncomfortable. During the winter, when she couldn't shake off a virus, Alex responded with a few sad emojis in a message, instead of asking if there was anything he could do. His communication skills left a lot to be desired; it was one of the hallmarks that damaged their relationship.

But he'd sealed the nail in the casket Friday.

'_No more rose colored glasses for this girl. Good Lord, what on earth kept me from seeing what was going on?'_

A question without an answer was pointless, and sitting around, feeling sorry for herself, wasn't motivating Bella. It left an unsatisfying feeling in her gut. Negative thoughts wouldn't bring about any positive changes.

There was a mirror above the credenza where she left her phone. Bella hadn't realized the impact of her self-imposed holiday from hygiene, until she took a hard look at her reflection. Her skin was similar to the models in the before and after skin care advertisements, except she saw herself in the first category.

Aching, bloodsho- red eyes peered back at her. Did she have anything for them in the bathroom?

What exactly was going on with her hair?Dry didn't describe it well. Bella ran her fingers through the coarse strands that begged for conditioner.

In her heart, she knew that letting herself go wasn't right, even if it was for a short is the way she reacted to disappointments; by hiding and ignoring circumstances. Solving problems by ignoring them, for the most part, occasionally worked, but how long would she allow this to continue?

Bella couldn't sustain a life in this manner. Eventually, she'd have to leave the house, go to work, and interact with others. While it may not be easy at first, becoming a hermit really wasn't in her plans.

Living well was supposed to be the best revenge; the clarity of those thoughts pulled her out of the ridiculous pity party.

She knew what needed to be done.

Wts

Phil Dwyer was a man who thought he was clever, and in his mind, this idea was his best yet. The only hitch was that he hadn't told anyone about the plan.

But once the members of the storm hunting team knew the details, they would be on board. The pieces would fall into place. No problems would arise.

He wasn't about to bet against himself, and he was on his fourth cup of lukewarm coffee, which wasn't helping his anxiety.

The General Manager at KOCO Channel 5 News, Aro, and Phil were the ones responsible for bringing in a meteorologist to shadow the team. It would be a win-win for both parties. Aro wanted their ratings to increase over the summer. He wanted Bella Swan to take the job. Oklahoma City was in love with her; in their eyes, she could do no wrong. Thus, the station would have something the other stations didn't - a unique, real-life adventure with a storm chaser.

On the other side of the deal, Phil would have the benefit of free advertisement for Masen Research. In his mind, he pictured agreements from major scientific research corporations and universities, if this assignment went well.

Eventually, he would finally become wealthy, which was his ultimate ambition besides notoriety. The gold ring of the carousel was within his grasp.

Phil was waiting on Aro's phone call, though. Any minute now, he'd confirm the name of the person taking on the assignment, and knowing that would make all the difference.

Then Lauren walked into the office, her shoes making a loud click-clack noise. He hated that sound, especially now."Morning Phil. How are you doing this lovely morning? Are you alright?" Lauren had genuine concern for her boss.

"I'm fine, right as rain like I should be." He took a sip while thinking of how to change the topic. "We're starting the week off with a meeting. Would you make sure the team comes on back here?"

"Yes sir. You've gotten something up your sleeve, don't you?"

"Maybe," he responded rapidly. "But until they arrive, I'm not saying another word."

Lauren took that as her cue to get down to work, while Phil waited on some form of communication.

WtS

It was official. Bella had lost her mind. She was waiting to tell Aro she wanted the assignment to shadow a storm chaser. This was where her life would start over.

Ever since looking in the mirror, Bella's thoughts about herself and her life were not the same.

It wasn't exactly a small voice that was whispering, too.

Alex was most certainly getting on with his life, because he wasn't making any effort to contact her. What would be the point in waiting around for him?

Bella wanted to make changes, perhaps throw a little caution to the wind. A little more _seizing of the day_ and a lot less routine. Being predictable may have led her to this point, but it sure as hell wasn't going to control her future.

This morning, the clothes in her closet, at least most of them, didn't have the same appeal. Beige wasn't in her new color scheme, and from the back, she found a fitted red shirt that suited her mood. Surprisingly, it brightened her face, brought out the warmth of her eyes, which was an unexpected joy. It was more than enough, and there would be time later to update her wardrobe.

While Aro was used to seeing her come by in the morning, he was taken back by seeing Bella waiting in his office. This was a bit unusual since she had always been predictable.

"How good it is to see you." Bella thought he was a little over dramatic with his entrance as he stared at her face. "How is life treating you these days? What can I do for you?"

She crossed her legs and sat straight.

"Aro, I need a break from the usual business...of my job, of this place," she motioned her hands. He almost looked frightened, and Bella saw his expression. "No, I don't want to quit, if that's what you're thinking."

"Honestly, yes, that thought crossed my mind, but what would you like? You know that anything you ask is yours, Bella. Everyone around here holds you in high regard."

She set her hands on the smooth edge of the desk and met his eyes. "I'm flattered by your compliments. It's good, no, it's wonderful to know that you all have my back. Has anyone approached you about the shadowing position?"  
Aro actually smiled in response. "Funny that you should mention that, but are you...serious? This isn't a cupcake assignment. I need a person who isn't afraid to put themselves out there, in the middle of a possibly dangerous situation. I'm not trying to deter you, but I want you to know what you're getting into -"

"Aro, pardon the interruption, but I don't want a _'cupcake assignment_.'"

He stopped talking and closed his mouth.

"Covering the sunny days in the dog park won't cut it anymore. I'm more than a pretty face, or a woman who is used to make KOCO look good. I want something more, and I thought you needed someone who was up for the job."

He was taken back by her assertiveness, but no one else had approached him. This assignment wasn't her typical job. Bella was the one he wanted originally; his part of the bargain would be fulfilled. Aro thought she would be the eye candy that would draw in the audience. Perhaps this would bring out her hidden talents, ones they could use in the future, to their advantage.

"Yes, you are so right, and I promise, no more fluff for you, Bella. It's time you to stretch your wings, so to speak, and fly. The viewers would love to see something in depth from your perspective."

Her eyes widened when she smiled. "When do I start? I need details, Aro. Tell me when and where I need to go."

"Let me make one phone call, and then you will have all of the details you need."

WtS

Edward was not especially content with Phil's assignment, or the fact that he damn well knew there was an ulterior man was predictable, right down to how his left hand would slightly twitch if he was under stress. Edward had seen this more times than he could count.

"I need your support for this to go well," Phil stated. "We'll all benefit from the exposure to the media. And think about it, guys, there's no way we can't increase our cash flow."  
"So this is all for your not-so-deep pockets?" Jasper was opinionated and not one to hide it.

Phil huffed. That smart ass question got under his skin, and he didn't think twice about responding in the same way.

"In the cool, gray dawn of the morning, Jasper, yeah, I considered that I was nothing more than a gold digger, someone only looking out for himself. A real money hungry bastard, if you will." From across the room, Emmett and Seth laughed heartily. "But for reasons unknown, I decided to share the wealth with everyone, so consider yourself fortunate."

"Thanks," Jasper was not in the mood for Phil's sarcasm. A knock on the door interrupted them before the conversation could continue.

Lauren stuck her head in to announce that their new team member had arrived; she ushered Bella into the room.

"Gentlemen, please welcome Miss Swan to our, um, family." she stammered with all eyes on their guest.

Seth and Emmett were the first to greet Bella with awkward, but enthusiastic, handshakes.

Then she gave Jasper a bright smile, one that she'd used time after time. From the back of the room, Edward watched them.

Phil interrupted the group."If you don't mind, I need for these three to come with me for a few minutes."

"Oh, come on, boss, we were just getting to know Bella," Seth responded before giving her a quick hug.

"I've been assured that we'll have time to get to know each other," Bella said before they left the room. She turned around and nearly jumped when she noticed how close Edward was.

"Please tell me what kind of deal you made in order to shadow us? I'm curious to know what prompted everyone's favorite meteorologist to do this." He couldn't help but notice how attractive her features were, especially her eyes. Television certainly didn't do her any justice.

"Well, I don't think it's fair that you know who I am, but I don't even know your name."

"Edward Cullen," he replied and took her hand; for a second, they stared at each other. Then he tried to look away while reluctantly taking his hand back.

Yeah, he knew this wouldn't be easy and hoped someone else could work with her. _'Why did Phil have to bring in this woman? She's going to distract me every damn minute.'_

"It's a bit of a long story, but basically, I need to do something other than fluff, if you know what I mean. I think I'm up to the challenge." She paused. "How tall are you?" The corners of her mouth turned upward and she tilted her head. Bella liked flirting with Edward. He almost flustered.

"Huh? Seriously? This isn't a day at the beach." He stretched out his long arms for effect. "Being in the middle of chasing a fucking tornado isn't easy or safe. You can get hurt, you know, like Seth did last week, and I had to drive him to the freakin' hospital for stitches."Edward looked directly into her eyes. "And for your information, I'm six foot one. Any other questions?"

He ran his fingers through unruly, dark auburn hair and silently cursed his previous words."Hey, I'm sorry if I come off rude, Bella. It's just that I wasn't expecting you, and…" Edward was at a loss for words. They could only stare at each other and wait. He didn't know how she was going to react.

"Then we'll start over at the beginning. Hello, I'm Bella, and I want to experience the life of a storm chaser."

She impressed him with how she changed the mood of the conversation. In his mind, Edward pictured her becoming angry, walking away, and quitting. How would he explain that to Phil? Then it would have been his fault and one more fucked up situation. _'Don't go there, not this time,' _his brain screamed. _'Things have to change, and it's starting now.'_

He took her small hand in his. "It's a pleasure, Bella, and I'm Edward."

There was an authentic smile on his face, albeit slightly crooked; she hoped to it see throughout the week.

**I hope you all are enjoying this story, and thank you for the reviews. Much love always. **


End file.
